


Light Pink Acrylics

by MysticX



Series: Darling [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Femdom, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25501840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticX/pseuds/MysticX
Summary: The night was cold, but not when her darling was in her arms.She felt warm.
Series: Darling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848793
Kudos: 24





	Light Pink Acrylics

The moon shone brightly under the starry night, twinkling lights blending in with the mixture of the orange and yellow that colored the sky, the sun setting down slowly, serene.

She was looking out the window, tapping her light pink acrylics on her George Nakashima table, keeping in mind the force she was putting in each finger, it was an expensive table after all. She sighed, taking in the sight before promptly standing up and turning her gaze to the beautiful man sleeping on their shared bed. He was beautiful, chest slowly rising up and down, nose scrunching from time to time, he was really beautiful.

So damn beautiful.

She quietly trod to his side, leaning down as she looked at him, admiring him for the nth time this day. She ran her fingers through his soft curly hair, the scent of his green apple shampoo still lingering from the shower he took almost an hour ago.

She was utterly enticed by his presence and beauty, she didn’t even notice him sniffle and open his eyes slowly.

“Everything okay?” he asks, words escaping his pink tinted lips, brown eyes looking at her green ones.

“Everything’s okay, I wasn’t quite tired yet.” Her voice is almost a whisper, a habit that happens when she is quiet for a considerable amount of time. She smiles lightly, eyes gleaming.

“Please get in bed now, I’m cold without you.”

“Of course.”

She joins him on their bed, spooning her beloved, breathing in sync and blanket on top of each other, her hands on his waist.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, darling.”

  
  



End file.
